A New Beginning
by Lucy79
Summary: A New Beginning, Un Nuevo Comienzo, 4 chicas Están en New York para ayudar a 1 de ellas con la ayuda de Abril y Karai, Sin saber que esa ayuda las llevará a descubrir 2 misterios: ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y qué pasó con sus madres?; Contiene: KxLxOC; RxOC; DxOC; MxOC y CxA
1. 4 chicas

**Hola, No se si algunos me ****recuerden**

**Yo era 'Camylita22' - 'Camy22' y ahora soy 'Lucy79'**

**Yo hace tiempo tenia un fic: 'Amor Imposible' pero se me borro**

**Yo le dije a una amiga a la que quiero muuuuuuucho 'Maria Gutierrez' que le dedicaría un cap, luego le dije un One-Shot... pero lamentablemente no pude pero ahora que dispongo de un poco mas de tiempo quiero saber si ella esta dispuesta a pasarme su OC, aun me acuerdo de su apariencia pero no lo demás, dime como era exactamente para ponerla en este fic, no se si tienes cuenta pero te estuve buscando y no hay ninguna Maria Gutierrez que encontré pero si lees esto aunque sea en anónimo envíame tu OC amiga, te extrañe un montonononnn, no sabes cuanto, bueno, aquí va mi primer cap:**

* * *

#En una casa lujosa#

*Eran las 6:45 a.m. y había una chica de pelo marrón claro, tez blanca y ojos marrón chocolate que estaba durmiendo en su cama, cubierta por todas las sábanas, estaba con una coleta y roncaba mucho*

- Levántate Scarlett - Dijo un señor algo molesto con su hija, era de pelo negro y ojos marrón chocolate

- Si papá... - Dijo la chica poniendo una almohada en su cabeza molestando a un más a su padre

- ¡Scarlett! - Gritó el padre de la chica - ¡Si no te levantas te tiró agua! - Le gritó furioso y perdiendo la paciencia con la rebelde de su hija

- Yaaa... - Dijo Scarlett sacándose la sábana que la cubría y mostrando una marca de 2 triángulos en su hombro izquierdo color azul, parecía un tatuaje, era un triángulo señalando hacia arriba y otro señalando hacia abajo

- Son las 6:50, te espero abajo, tienes que ir a la escuela - Dijo su padre saliendo del cuarto de su hija que se volvió a dormir

*El señor bajo y llamó por teléfono; una voz algo ronca contestó*

- Buenos días, Señor Takeshi Komuro, ¿En que puedo servirle? - Dijo cortésmente la voz algo ronca, se notaba que era un hombre

- Quiero que lleves a mi hija a la escuela, ya se está haciendo tarde - Dijo Takeshi muy serio - Salen en 5 minutos - Dijo contando el teléfono

- ¡Scarlett! - Gritó Takeshi y al no recibir respuesta fue a la cocina

*Takeshi agarró un vaso de agua que había en la cocina, fue al cuarto de su hija que estaba roncando y le hecho agua en toda la cara haciendo que ella se levante de golpe*

- ¡Papá! - Se quejó molesta Scarlett, estaba mojada y con sueño

- ¡Tienes 15 años Scarlett! ¡Se responsable! - Gritó su padre furioso para luego tirar le una toalla - Cámbiate, Carlos te llevará a la escuela - Dijo retirándose del cuarto de su hija - Tienes 5 minutos - Dijo cerrando la puerta

*Scarlett saltó de la cama, se puso un buzo negro con un polo rojo, unas zapatillas negras, se hizo una coleta alta para luego agarrar sus cosas y salir volando de su casa sin despedirse; se subió a una limusina que estaba afuera de su casa*

- Buenos días - Dijo entrando a la limusina

- Buenos días señorita Scarlett - Dijo el chófer arrancando la limusina y dirigiéndose a Roosvelt mientras Scarlett se hecho en el asiento y se durmió

#En Roosvlet#

- Señorita Scarlett ya llegamos - Dijo el chófer volteando la cabeza y dándose cuenta de que Scarlett estaba dormida - Señorita Scarlett - Dijo mientras ella seguía dormida abrazando sus cosas

- ¿Eh? - Se levantó Scarlett somnolienta - ¿Ya llegamos? - Pregunto rascándose los ojos

- Si señorita - Le respondió el chófer mientras ella salia de la limusina

*Scarlett entró toda somnolienta a la escuela, estaba a punto de caerse de sueño cuando alguien le agarro del brazo*

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó una rubia de ojos verde claro mirando a Scarlett y ayudándola a caminar

- Si Jenny - Dijo Scarlett bostezando - Gracias... - Dijo mientras se le cerraban los ojos y estando a punto de dormirse

- Scarlett Komuro - Dijo una chica pelinegra de ojos azul cielo mirando con una sonrisa de lado como Scarlett estaba a punto de caerse de los brazos de Jenny

- Dana... - Bostezo - Adachi... - Dijo durmiéndose y empezando a roncar

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? - Dijo una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos verde pasto sosteniendo a Scarlett del otro brazo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Gracias María - Dijo Jenny suspirando de alivio ya que Scarlett estaba a punto de caerse si no fuera por María

- ¿Traigo Agua? - Preguntó Dana algo divertida

- No... - Dijo Scarlett despertándose y empezando a caminar por su cuenta - Yo puedo sola - Dijo balanceándose como borracha, el sueño le ganaba

- Oye... - Dijo María - No deberías ver películas de terror tan tarde - Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, era divertido ver a Scarlett en ese estado

- No estuve viendo películas de terror - Dijo negando todo mientras se agarraba de un casillero

- Si claro... - Dijo Jenny irónica y rodando los ojos

- Estaba estudiando - Dijo Scarlett mientras trataba de no caerse del sueño

- ¡Jajajaja! - Se ríen Jenny, Dana y María, Scarlett... ¿Estudiando?, eso tenía que ser una broma

*Suena la campana*

- ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? - Preguntó Scarlett aburrida mientras se le pasaba el sueño

- Aritmética - Le respondió Dana viendo como todos se iban a sus salones

- ¡Ahh! ¡Por Dios! - Dijo Scarlett alejándose un poco de sus amigas poniendo cara de sufrimiento

- ¡Alto! - Gritó María empezando a perseguir a Scarlett seguida de Dana y Jenny

*Luego de unos minutos de estar correteando María y Dana atraparon a Scarlett y junto con Jenny la empezaron a empujar hasta es salón de clases*

- Saben que no me gustan las matemáticas... - Dijo Scarlett pataleando

- A mi no me gustan las letras y voy a clases - Dijo Dana sujetando más fuerte a Scarlett para que no se escapara

- Bien... - Dijo Scarlett con una mueca de desagrado

*Así María y Dana llevaron a la fuerza a Scarlett a clases*

* * *

**Bien, aquí esta mi primer cap, no es la gran cosa pero prometo que los demás serán mejores, las quiero y un enorme beso**

**Chau Chau**


	2. 2 nuevas ninjas

**Bueno, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo :), gracias a todas por sus reviews y los favs y follows**

**Para Aricabon: Jaja xD ahora tengo más tiempo y puedo continuar este fic**

* * *

#En Roosvelt#

~Clase de Aritmética~

*Scarlett estaba en la carpeta babeando mientras el profesor explicaba*

- Señorita Scarlett - Dijo el profesor despertando a la joven - Resuelva el ejercicio - Dijo molesto mientras los demás se reían (Incluyendo sus amigas)

- ¡Sale -30! - Gritó un chico de pelo marrón y ojos verdes

*En eso suena el timbre marcando la siguiente hora*

- Olvídelo señorita Scarlett - Dijo el profesor mirando algo molesto al oji-verde que respondió - Pueden retirarse -

*Todos cogieron sus cosas y salieron volando (corriendo) del lugar*

~Hora de salida~

*Todos estaban saliendo de la escuela y las 4 chicas se estaban yendo juntas*

- Y... ¿A dónde vamos? - Dijo Jenny muy animada

- A mi casa - Dijo Scarlett - La otra vez mi papá me dijo que hoy tenía una reunión así que hoy llegará tarde a mi casa - Dijo Scarlett bostezando

- No es mala idea - Dijo Dana con una sonrisa de lado

- ¿Por qué te dormiste tarde? - Preguntó María enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de lado - ¿Acaso te fuiste de parranda de nuevo? - Dijo riendo un poco

- Bueno... no - Dijo Scarlett pensativa - Digo Si - Rió nerviosamente

- ¿Con quién? - Preguntó María algo seria su tono reflejaba enojo

- Dana... - Dijo Scarlett señalando a Dana mientras Dana se alejaba un poco, parece que le tenía miedo a María cuando está molesta

- No fue mi culpa - Dijo Dana riendo nerviosa

- Si reprueba es tu culpa - Dijo María molesta con Dana

- Perdón que me meta - Dijo Jenny interponiéndose entre María y Dana mientras Scarlett estaba durmiéndose apoyada en un poste - Pero tengo hambre - Dijo hambrienta y con mueca de fastidio

- Pues vamos a un restaurante por acá cerca y luego vamos a la casa de Scarlett - Dijo Dana indiferente

- Oye... - Dijo María mirando para todos lados - ¿Y Scarlett? - Preguntó buscando junto con Jenny a Scarlett con la mirada que estaba dormida en un poste a punto de caerse

- Aya está - Dijo Jenny señalando a Scarlett cayéndose del poste

- ¡Scarlett! - Dijo María corriendo hacia Scarlett

- Tengo hambre... - Se quejó Jenny corriendo detrás de María

- Glotona - Rió Dana corriendo detrás de Jenny y María

*María le tiró una cachetada a Scarlett para que se levantara*

- ¡Ouch! - Dijo Scarlett despertándose y sobándose la mejilla

- Bien, ya podemos irnos - Dijo Dana viendo a Jenny reír

- Genial... - Dijo Jenny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

*Las 4 chicas se dirigían hacia el restaurante más cercano, en eso un auto deportivo rojo con lunas polarizadas y lunas antibalas se estacionó al lado de ellas*

- ¿A dónde van chicas? - Preguntó un chico con una sonrisa de lado de pelo negro algo largo, de ojos marrones oscuros y tez blanca

- ¡Fili! - Gritó María corriendo hacia el chico en el auto

- Marie - Dijo el chico bajando del auto para abrazar a su hermana

- Puta que lindo... - Dijo Jenny con una gran sonrisa - Amor de hermanos - Dijo feliz pero se puso triste instantáneamente

- Jmmp... - Dijo Dana volteando su cara, se sentía muy sola y esos lindos momentos la ponían furiosa

- ¿Qué haces acá? - Preguntó María dejando de abrazar a su hermano

- Quise venir a visitar a mi hermanita - Dijo Rafael con una sonrisa y feliz

- Tengo hambre - Dijo Scarlett abrazando un poste y cerrando los ojos -

- Las llevo - Dijo Rafael sonriendo y señalando el auto

- Cool... - Dijo Jenny entrando al auto

*María y Rafael iban adelante; Dana, Scarlett y Jenny atrás, Scarlett al medio*

- ¿Dónde es? - Preguntó Rafael doblando una esquina

- Aquí - Respondió Dana y el auto paró en seco casi chocándose

- Ops... - Respondió Scarlett que se golpeó la cabeza con el asiento por el remesón

*Las 4 bajaron y María se despidió de su hermano*

- Gracias Fili, hoy llegaré tarde, iremos a la casa de Scarlett - Dijo abrazando a su hermano

- Bien, pero no llegues tan tarde - Dijo Rafael preocupado por María

- Vale - Dijo María entrando al restaurante ya que Dana, Scarlett y Jenny la habían dejado atrás

#En el restaurante#

*María, Scarlett, Dana y Jenny estaban riéndose, todo era chiste y chiste, en eso 5 chicas se les acercaron*

- Miren a quién tenemos aquí - Dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa maliciosa, era pelirroja y tenía ojos verdes

- A las perdedoras... - Dijo una rubia con lineas rosadas de ojos azules en signo de burla

- Que mala onda - Dijo una chica de pelo color verde (pintado) de ojos grises mirándolas indiferente

- Este lugar se me cayó - Dijo otra de pelo blanco (pintado) y ojos morados (lentes de contacto) haciendo muecas de asco

- Que pena, tener que soportarlas - Dijo otra chica era de pelo azul (peluca) y ojos rojos (lentes de contacto) muy sobrada

- ¡Miren par de brutas déjennos de fastidiar! - Dijo Scarlett golpeando la mesa y mirando desafiante a las 5 chicas

- Oh, si no ¿Qué Komuro? - Dijo la pelirroja indiferente

- No querrás saberlo - Dijo Scarlett mirando seriamente a la pelirroja

- Vámonos... - Dijo la de pelo blanca siendo seguida por las demás

- Me llegan al pi... -

- Cállate - Dijo María tapándole la boca a Dana que estaba a punto de decir una grosería

- Puffff... - Sopló Jenny - ¿Qué vamos a pedir? - Dijo con mientras su estómago sonaba

*Los teléfonos de Scarlett, Jenny y Dana sonaron*

- Me tengo que ir - Dijo Scarlett levantándose sin pedir nada

- Ahh... ¡Maldición! ¡¿Tiene que ser ahora?! - Dijo fastidiada Jenny

- Si - Scarlett jaló a Jenny

- ¿Y tú? - Dijo María mirando a Dana - ¿También me dejarás sola? - Preguntó enarcando una ceja

- No, yo me quedó - Dijo guardando su celular y llamando al mesero

~Con Scarlett y Jenny~

*Ambas estaban corriendo hacia la ¿iglesia?*

- Vamos rápido... - Dijo Scarlett corriendo y dejando a Jenny algo atrás

- Es que ya me cansé... - Dijo con una mueca de desagrado Jenny

- Ándale, falta poco - Jaló Scarlett a Jenny con brusquedad

~Noche~

#Azoteas#

*Las tortugas estaban patrullando pero no había nada con quien pelear, ni si quiera los dragones púrpuras, parecía ser una noche tranquila, aunque no por mucho...*

- Todo está tranquilo, mejor vayámonos - Dijo Mikey dando media vuelta - Una carrera - Dijo a punto de correr

- Tú sólo quieres irte porque dejé una rebanada de pizza en el refrigerador y te la quieres comer - Dijo Raph molesto - ¡Es mi pizza! - Gritó furioso

- Compite por ella - Dijo Mikey divertido a punto de correr

- Basta de pelear chicos, pueden descubrirnos - Dijo Leo observando con un telescopio

- Si claro, el fantasma nos va a descubrir - Dijo Raph irónicamente

- ¿¡Hay fantasmas?! - Gritó Mikey asustado - ¡Patitas para que las tengo! - Dijo Mikey a punto de correr pero Raph lo sujetó del caparazón

- De hecho no, los fantasmas no existen, hay algunas personas que creen que existen pero la ciencia dice que... -

- ¡Cállate Donnie! - Dijo Raph fastidiado

- A veces me sorprende lo tontos que son - Dijo una voz entre las sombras

- Karai... - Dijo Leo con los ojos abiertos como platos

- ¿Me extrañaste Leo? - Dijo Karai con voz seductora

*Rahzar, Cara de Pez y Karai cayeron delante de las tortugas*

- Hay 2 nuevos integrantes en el Clan del Pie - Dijo Karai

*2 chicas saltaron cayendo frente a las tortugas, una era rubia y la otra de pelo marrón claro*

* * *

**Hola..., me extrañaron? perdón por la demora chavas (chicas)**

**Les dejó el cap 2 y me voy**

**No pude actualizar porque me suspendieron pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Chao chao**


End file.
